Polyjuice
by Aoife Malfoy
Summary: -noun. Greek meaning “many juices”. Able to fully transform a person to be, for a period of time, someone else. A New Series. Please Review!


**Author's Note:** Okay, okay! I'm sorry for not updating HPDLKN as often as before but I will finish it! In the meantime please enjoy my narrator series where every chapter finds a small glimpse into an HP character's psyche.

**Disclaimer:** Still not J.K.R. in disguise! Sorry!

**Rating:** R for language

**Summary:** Polyjuice- _noun_. Greek meaning "many juices". Effects are able to fully transform a person to look like someone else.

**Polyjuice**

**Chapter 1: Malificus**

__

_Heart frozen, never melting  
The only way to go.  
Still human, this dark angel  
But this you'll never know._

_Fallen From Grace- miss sheree_

__****

He had always been a marked man.

The thing of it is that different people acquire various definitions to what this could mean. To some he was special, the powerful Malfoy heir who could have everything he wanted on a whim. Yet to others he was tainted, damned as a death eater in training and branded by _Malificus._ Others see him as a pawn, a pretty little puppet that was molded to fit and meet the Father's purposes. But despite all the differentiating views, every single soul that has ever caught a glimpse of the Prince of Slytherin agrees to one truth: He was beautiful. Corrupted, most likely. Wickedly evil, maybe, but still flawlessly and heart-wrenchingly _beautiful_. That is why the side of Light could not help but mourn for its loss and why the Dark Side revels and celebrates in its seduction.

However this triumph is not as fated as it looks. One must remember that not everything in this world is as it seems and not all that seem evil are indeed nefarious. Such a thing could also be said about Draco Malfoy once, a long time ago. After all, he hadn't started his life wanting to _Avada_ people he had never even met. There was also a time were even he, the Slytherin git, was carefree and innocent. But of course this condition did not last long. How could it? When you're the son of the Dark Lord's bitch? And even if he had no inclination of joining his father's cause could he really have followed a path of his own? A lot has been said about Slytherins' discrimination against half-bloods and mudbloods in the Wizarding World, but what about the Wizarding World's discrimination against Slytherins? Hadn't they marked almost any wizard who was sorted into the Serpent's house as being innately evil, and hadn't they always questioned the motives of a Slytherin who had acted righteously? He wasn't stupid. He had heard the murmured whisperings during the sorting every year. _Oh just don't get sorted into Slytherin, little brother, and you'll make your family proud._ Bloody hypocrites all of them. It's not as if the Founding Fathers had created four houses of loyalty, wisdom, bravery and _evil_.Not to mention that Salazar Slytherin used to be the best friend of Godric Gryffindor. Although how in Merlin's name that happened he couldn't even begin to fathom and was quite disgusted when he found that little tidbit out but of course people were stupid, Gryffindors mostly, and no one would take a second look at Draco Lucien Malfoy, a known Death Eater's son. Or give him a second chance.

After all, what could he do? Turn himself in to that bumbling sugar-high headmaster who would nod sagely at him as if he knew all along that Draco would turn against his own family and would then calmly offer him a lemon drop? He blanched at the thought. He had never been fond of the old fogey. In many disturbing ways he reminded Draco of Voldemort. The difference was that with Voldemort, you knew what you were signing yourself up for. Blood, guts, torture, _die muggles die!_ and all that rubbish. But with Dumbledore, you get sidetracked by his niceties, his calm manner, and those damned lemon drops that before you realized what was going on, you find yourself endangering yourself irrevocably by agreeing to go back to the Dark Lord's clutches and act as a spy. Snape really should have seen that tactic a mile away.

And so here he was set on the road _destined_ for him. Besides all everyone could see when they saw him was _Lucius Malfoy's son, the Malfoy heir _or when they didn't think he could hear them, _Junior Death Eater_, so what chance did he have to be anything or anybody else? So he acted the part, sneering and smirking the entire time. If anybody noticed that his taunts never had the same virulence as before, nobody was saying anything perhaps because nobody cared. Not a big shock really. He was an insufferable git at times.

Thus he strutted like he owned the whole damned school and engaged in his favorite past time, Potter-baiting. And this hobby of his had its own share of purpose. After all no Slytherin does anything without a reason. His deadened silver eyes would always come to life every time he delivered a particularly cutting remark to the four-eyed Boy Wonder or if he had flustered the nearest flame-haired Weasley into varying shades of red. But he had a deeper objective to this seemingly typical Malfoy behavior. He had only realized it during sixth year and ever since then he had bounded after the infamous Gryffindor Trio harassing them with a vengeance._Him_, especially. After all he was at the root of all his problems… and his solutions.

Everyday he would provoke and prod. He would go the extra mile to hit that one sore spot that would spur the messy-haired Gryffindor into action. He was always hoping that today he would finally anger the Boy Who Lived enough for him to reach his limit, hoping that today he would reignite Potter's hate towards him to unparalleled heights…hoping that today would be the day he would find the release he longed and searched for at the end of the other boy's wand.

He could kill himself, of course, but he had tried that and as cunning and ruthless as he is, he had never been quite able to do it. Perhaps there was some truth to the cowardice Potter had long taunted him for. After all cowering before an insane, serpent-looking, undead thing was hardly the brave thing to do and certainly obeying his father's every whim couldn't be what one would call courageous. But cunning he could do and thus he had come up with this plan.

How he longed for the day that Potter would turn on him and brandish his wand. The Gryffindor would push him against the wall and he would stare at those crushing emerald eyes burning with fueled rage and as the greens of Potter's eyes melded with that of the killing curse he would utter his parting words to his archenemy, "How does it feel, _Harry_, to kill the one person you could have saved, but didn't?"

And the last thing his storm cloud eyes would see was the horrified haunted look on the face of the Wizarding World's savior.

Yes, he was sadistic bastard.

After all, he was a Malfoy.

And in truth all of this could have been avoided during that first year, so long ago, when a pale aristocratic hand was left hanging as the expected tanned hand of Harry Potter's never grazed it. Perhaps his destiny would have been different then. Perhaps he would have become something more than just Lucius' son. But that he will never know because like everybody else in the whole sodding world the great Harry Potter didn't give Draco Malfoy a second chance. So wouldn't it be fitting for the Golden Boy to be Draco's ticket out of this horrific nightmare he called _life_?

However, that time has yet to come and he would be patient. But he knew he didn't have to wait for long. If there was one thing he had learned from his father it was that everything breaks. Everything has a threshold to how much they can take and Harry Potter was quickly reaching his limit.

It was only a matter of time.

_But this angel, shattered angel  
Won't ever change his ways  
For even you can't save  
Those fallen from grace. _

_Fallen From Grace- miss sheree_

__****

**AN**: **Please review**, the continuation of this fic depends on it. I am not sure if I should at this point. Is it any good? Next chapter: _Severus_

_Special thanks to my wonderful beta, Katelyn LouElla Bucy._

****


End file.
